


Love Thy Neighbor (한국어 번역)

by yuhnc27



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Brooklyn, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America Sam Wilson, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nomad - Freeform, Nomad Steve Rogers, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhnc27/pseuds/yuhnc27
Summary: 버키의 새 이웃에게는 몇 가지 문제가 있었다.1. 섹시함2. 시끄러움3. 비밀 슈퍼히어로일 수도 있음





	Love Thy Neighbor (한국어 번역)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermionesmydawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Thy Neighbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428507) by [hermionesmydawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg). 



 

1.

 

_탁._

_드르르륵._

_탁탁탁._

_쿵._

_와장창._

 

미친 뭐야?

 

“뭐지?” 버키가 눈을 깜박였다. 티비에는 스펀지밥이 나오고 있었다. 다람이가 혼란스러운 표정을 지었다. 당연한 일이다. 버키도 혼란스러웠으니까.

 

손을 더듬어 리모콘을 잡은 버키가 티비를 끄자 다시 방 안에 평온한 어둠이 찾아왔다. 시계를 보니 새벽 1시 7분이었다. 잠을 잘 시간은 많이 남아있었으니 나중에는 숙취도 풀릴 터였다.

 

데킬라 다시는 안 마셔야지.

 

_쾅._

_쿵._

_콰광._

 

뭐야 씨발?

 

“뭐야 씨발?” 깜짝 놀란 버키가 침대에서 일어나 앉으면서 소리 질렀다. 방이 빙빙 돌고 있었다. 데킬라는 너무 독했다. 그리고 지금은 새벽 3시 46분이고-

 

_쿵._

 

또 저 소리가 들려왔다. 침대 머리판 뒤에서 말이다. 적어도 버키가 미친 건 아닌가 보다. 그래, 좋아, 적어도 환청이 들리는 건 아니다. 7일의 휴가 마지막 날에 사교활동을 좀 할까해서 결국 데킬라를 들이마시고 모르는 사람과 키스를 했다. 처음에는 귀여웠는데 그 남자가 버키의 팔을 더듬거리더니 “와, 이거 뭐야,”라고 하면서 흥이 다 날아갔다. 이 팔에 대한 이야기를 늘어놓기에는 버키의 정신건강이 너무 소중했다.

 

_쾅._

 

“왜애애애애,”라며 우는 소리를 낸 버키가 눈알 뒤에서 느껴지는 두통보다 더 아프게 자신의 갈색 머리를 잡아 당겼다. 일은 6시에 시작하고 출근 거리는 한 시간이다. 그러니 알람은 한 45분 후면 울릴 것이다. 젠장. 살면서 적어도 한 60프로는 괜찮은 사람으로 살아왔는데 이딴 일을 겪는 건 억울했다.

 

_쾅._

 

소리는 벽 뒤쪽에서 들려오고 있었다. 무슨 호러 소설 제목 같은 일이었지만 버키가 이번 주에 밖에 나가서 사람들과 어울리는 대신 읽은 지루한 호러 소설의 제목은 저게 아니었다.

 

그 책의 제목은  _벽 안에서 들려오는 소리_ 였다. 그리고 당연하게도 그 소리의 정체는 유령이었다.

 

이건, 이건 유령이 아니었다. 유령 보다 더 끔찍했다. 이건 사람이었다.

 

새로 온 이웃 말이다.

 

_탁._

 

한밤 중에 이케아 전시실에 있던 가구들은 다 끌고와서 조립이라도 하는 건가.

 

버키가 뒤에 있는 벽을 치며 말했다, “야, 잠 좀 자, 개새끼야!”

 

생각해보면 새로 온 이웃을 바로 개새끼라고 부르는 건 그리 지혜로운 일은 아닐 수도 있지만 여긴 브루클린이었다. 욕 듣는 것도 못 참으면 살아남지 못하는 곳이란 말이다. 소음이 사라졌고 버키는 얕은 잠에 빠져들었다. 어찌나 운이 안 좋은지 컨베이어벨트 위를 역주행하면서 뛰어가는 꿈을 꾸었다. 

 

_와장창!_

 

침대에서 뛰쳐나온 버키가 탁자 위에 있는 램프를 무기로 들었다. 꿈 속에서 쫓고 있던 걸 아직도 잡으려고 하는 지 다리가 휘청거렸다. 옆 집에서는 진짜로 망치질을 하고 있었다.

 

더 이상은 못 참아.

 

셔츠를 입은 버키가 문 밖으로 달려나갔다. 한 손은 램프를 들고 있었고 다른 손은 주먹을 쥐고 있었다. 저 개 같은 이웃이 쿵소리를 낼 수 있다면 나도 할 수 있다. 버키는 옆집의 단단한 나무로 된 문에 계속 주먹을 날렸다. 그렇게 계속 주먹을 날리다보니 문이 열려 버키는 허공에 주먹질을 하게 되었다. 그러자 분노에 찬 버키는 새로 온 아주 거대한 이웃의 얼굴에 램프를 흔들어댔다.

 

그 개새끼는 섹시했다. 수염은 단정했지만 금발 머리는 헝클어져있었고 넓은 가슴은 작은 트럭도 들 수 있을 것 같았으며 저 팔뚝에 목을 졸리면 정말 죽을 수도 있을 것 같았다. 이건 또 무슨 클리셰야.

 

개새끼는 정말 즐거워보였다. 버키는 벌써 이 남자가 맘에 들지 않았다.

 

남자는 다 알고 있다는 듯이 웃었다. “뭐 도와드릴까요?”

 

“네,” 버키가 비웃으며 말했다. 램프는 남자의 얼굴에 갖다댔다. 저 남자의 잘생긴 얼굴을 가린다면 소리 지르기가 더 편할 것 같았다. 근데 그렇지 않았다. 고함이 목에 걸려서 나오질 않았다. 개새끼 좆까. 이 남자는 아직도 웃고 있었다. 파자마를 입은 술 취한 남자가 훌라 치마를 입은 소녀처럼 생긴 램프로 위협을 하고 있으니 그럴만했다.

 

좆까. 씨발.

 

(정말 이 남자의 좆을 까보고 싶었다.)

 

“조용히 좀 하세요,” 수치스러움과 자기 혐오로 죽을 것 같았지만 버키는 그래도 나름 위협적인 목소리로 말하는데 성공했다. “여기 일하러 가야하는 사람들도 있다고요.”

 

개새끼는 천천히 눈을 깜박였다. “정말로 미안해요,“라고 남자는 말했지만 저건 비꼬는 말투였다. 씨발 비꼬고 있다고.

 

표정을 찡그린 버키가 램프를 흔들었다. 그러자 램프에 달린 장식들이 날아갔다. “안 미안하잖아요.”

 

개새끼가 가슴에 십자가를 그었다. “다시는 이런 일 없을 거예요.”

 

“아악!” 이게 만약 버키 생애 최악의 날이라고 해도 (어쩌면 오늘이 정말 그 날일 수도 있지만) 이런 일을 겪는 건 말도 안됐다. 램프를 가슴으로 끌어당긴 버키는 다시 안락한 자신의 아파트로 뛰어들어갔고 최대한 불쾌한 티를 내면서 문을 세게 닫았다.

 

버키는 춥고 화가 났으며 필요한 잠도 더 못 자게 되었다. 이러면 기분이 더 나아질까해서 버키는 일부러 크게 한숨을 쉬었다. 터덜터덜 침실로 들어간 버키는 램프를 다시 놓고 샤워를 하러 화장실로 들어갔다. 왜 이렇게 춥지? 이제 술을 먹기엔 너무 늙은 게 분명했다. 바를 가기에도, 사람을 만나기에도 너무 늙었다.

 

셔츠를 벗은 버키가 바지로 손을 가져갔다. 근데 바지가 없었다. 브리프만 있었다.

 

그것도 아이언맨 브리프.

 

인생.  _인생_ 이란 씨발.

 

그 때 느낀 한기는 남은 하루 내내 버키를 떠나지 않았다. 지하철에서 버키는 뜨거운 커피를 청바지 가랑이에 쏟았는데 그 순간의 온기나 그 후에 온 차가운 축축함이나 다 기분이 좋지 않았다. 메트로-제네럴 병원 외과집중치료실에서의 12시간 근무는 금방 지나갔다. 하지만 집에 갈 때 진짜 바지 대신 입은 수술복 바지는 버키의 거시기를 세찬 10월의 바람으로부터 지켜주지 못했다. 그래도 괜찮았다. 버키는 괜찮았다.

 

이제 하루 일했으니 앞으로 6일이 남았다.

 

2.

 

버키가 항상 이렇게 내향적인 사람이었던건 아니었지만 아파트 건물이 보이자 버키는 눈에 눈물이 날 지경이었다. 버키는 그냥 침대, 플레이스테이션, 넷플릭스 그리고 태국 음식만 있으면 됐다. 물론 잠도 자야지. “이웃집 개놈”이 (책 제목은 아니지만 정말 이 제목으로 책을 내고 싶을 정도였다) 한 밤 중에 사악하게 요새나 바비 인형집을 지으려고 하지만 않는다면 말이다.

 

열쇠를 꺼내려고 바지 주머니에 손을 넣었을 때 열쇠가 가방 속 커피 묻은 청바지에 들어있다는 것이 생각났다. 버키가 딱봐도 더러운 바지를 꺼내 열쇠를 꺼내려고 할 때 때마침 개새끼가 아파트에서 걸어나왔다. 그래도 괜찮았다. 쿨한 버키는 이웃에게 정중하게 목인사를 했다. “안녕하세요, 시끄러운 개새끼님.” 인사말은 그렇게 정중하지는 않았다.

 

버키를 머리부터 발끝까지 훑어본 이웃집 개놈이 살짝 눈을 가늘게 뜨더니 같이 목인사를 했다. “안녕하세요, 아이언맨 빤쓰님.”

 

진짜로, 섹시한 놈들은 항상 최악이었다. 이웃집 개놈은 문을 잠그고 후드 지퍼를 목 끝까지 채우더니 더 말을 하지 않고 걸어나갔다. 버키도 인간인지라 어쩔 수 없이 그 남자의 엉덩이를 보게 됐다. 조금 작은 편이었는데 검정 바지도 적당히 패셔너블했다. 하지만 전반적인 점수로 버키는 B+를 줬다.

 

하지만 저 팔. 저 팔은 특A+++이었다.

 

마침내 나이값을 하며 열쇠를 찾아 문을 열고 들어간 버키는 옷을 벗고 진짜 파자마를 입고서 엄청난 양의 빨래를 끝내고 맛사만 커리를 먹었다. 버키는 집세가 더 이상 오르지 않는 이 훌륭한 집의 임대를 넘겨줬을 뿐만 아니라 대부분의 가전제품과 가구 절반을 두고 가준 고모할머니와 할아버지에게 언제나 감사한 마음을 가지고 있었다. 그 가구 중에는 훌라 램프도 있었다.

 

센스8 시즌3에 푹 빠져 잠에 빠질락말락 하고 있었을 때 문에서 들린 노크소리에 버키는 잠이 확 깼다. 시간은 거의 10시가 다 되어가고 있었다. 그래서 버키는 그냥 한 이웃이 아픈 자기 애한테 무슨 약을 먹이면 좋을지 궁금해서 찾아왔나 싶었다.

 

직업이 간호사다 보면 사실상 퇴근이 퇴근이 아니었다.

 

버키는 문에 있는 작은 구멍으로 밖을 내다봤지만 찾아온 사람이 누군지 알 수가 없었다. 그래도 잘생긴 건 알 수 있었다. 키가 크고 어두운 피부를 가진 미남이었다. 자세는 마치 군인 같았다. 버키가 음흉하게 구경을 할 동안 미스터리 섹시남은 핸드폰을 확인하더니 혼잣말로 투덜거리며서 옆집 개새끼의 문으로 가 노크를 했다.

 

존나 아쉬웠다.

 

노크 소리는 점점 커져갔지만 버키는 섹시남의 엄청난 엉덩이에 한 눈 팔린 상태였다. 버키는 그야말로 엉덩이만 쳐다보고 있었다. 이렇게 사회적으로 덜떨어지는 인간이라니 버키는 심각하게 인생의 변화가 필요했다.

 

“스티브!” 고함을 지른 섹시남이 한숨을 쉬며 손을 내렸다.

 

그 개새끼한테도 이름이 있었구나. 스티브. 그리고 친구도 있었네. 아니면 남자친구일 수도. 흠.

 

버키는 계속 변태짓을 할지 아니면 사람에게 정말로 말이란 걸 걸어볼지 고뇌에 빠졌다. 섹시남의 관심을 돌릴 정도로만 살짝 버키가 문을 열자 섹시남은 혼자말로 작게 잠수탔네어쩌네하며 투덜거렸다. “무슨 일 있어요?” 버키가 물었다.

 

깜짝 놀란 남자가 바로 사과를 했다. “미안해요. 저 때문에 잠에서 깬 거라면요.”

 

문을 완전히 연 버키는 왼팔을 숨기기 위해 일부러 왼쪽 어깨를 문틀에 기댔다. 섹시남도 그 개새- 아니, 스티브처럼 버키를 위아래로 훑어봤다. 바지 없이 다닌다던 그 전설의 남자가 오늘은 옷을 다 갖춰입고 있다는 사실에 조금은 실망한 눈치였다. 그 램프 사건에 대해 들은 것이 틀림 없었다. “괜찮아요,” 버키가 말했다. “당신 남자친구는 집에 없어요, 만약 있었으면 트로이목마를 만드는 소리가 쩌렁쩌렁 났을 걸요.”

 

섹시남이 웃었다. 앞니 사이가 조금 벌어져있었다. 귀여워. “아 네, 제  _친구_ 인데, 걔가.. 걔가 가끔씩 좀 다 깨부시고 다녀요.“

 

“알아요,” 버키가 미소 지었다. “그럼 제가 그 사람을 보면 당신이 찾고 있었다고 전해줄게요.”

 

“그래요,” 섹시남이 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “걔를 보면 샘이 내가 오기 전에 멍청한 짓 하지 말라고 했다고 전해주세요.”

 

버키는 이 스티브라는 남자가 멍청한 짓을 꽤 자주 하는 것 같다고 생각했다. “그럴게요. 만나서 반가워요, 샘.”

 

샘이 손을 뻗자 버키가 어색하게 악수를 했다. “저도요, 음…”

 

“미안해요.” 버키가 샘의 손을 놓았다. “전 버- 제임스에요,” 버키가 말을 하다가 고쳤다. 무슨 성인이 아직도 버키 같은 별명을 가지고 있냔 말이다.

 

“아, 그러면 좋은 밤 보내요, 버제임스.” 윙크를 한 샘이 뒤로 돌아 계단으로 내려갔다.

 

젠장.

 

***

 

그날 밤 개 같은 스티브는 언제 집에 왔는지는 모르겠지만 놀라울 정도로 조용했다. 버키가 신경을 썼다는 건 아니었다. 버키는 자고 있었고 이웃의 보호자도 아니었으니까. 다음 날 아침 5시에 썩은 미소를 지으며 스티브의 문을 두드렸을 때 버키는 거의 미안한 감정이 들 뻔도 했다.

 

그럴 뻔 했다는 거다.

 

스티브는 2분이 넘게 걸려서야 문을 열었지만 기다린 보람이 있었다. 잠에 취한 스티브는 검은색 츄리닝 바지만 입고 있어 반쯤 나체 상태였다. 사실 조금은 어디서 얻어맞고 온 것 같았는데 버키는 그게 스티브를 더 섹시하게 만든다는 사실이 싫었다.

 

게다가 스티브의 가슴근육은 악몽에 나올 게 분명했다.

 

바보처럼 얼빠져있는 대신 버키는 크게 미소 지었다. “오 미안해요, 저 때문에 깼어요?”

 

졸음이 가시지 않은 스티브의 파란 눈이 의심하듯이 버키를 쳐다봤다. 

 

“당신 친구 샘이 어젯밤에 왔었어요. 자기가 돌아오기 전까지 멍청한 짓 하지 말라고 말해달래요,” 버키가 말을 이었다. “그냥 이 말을 전해주려고요.” 

 

스티브가 콧구멍을 벌렁거리더니 버키의 얼굴에 대고 문을 세게 닫았다. 버키의 미소가 더 커졌다. 

 

오늘 하루는 좋은 하루가 될 거야.

 

3.

 

그 다음 날은… 좋지 않았다.

 

어쩌면 버키의 자신감이 너무 과했을 지도 모른다. 어쩌면 버키가 멍청이라서 그런 걸 수도 있다. 어쩌면 버키가 밤근무를 그리워해서 아니면 그보다도 신생아 집중치료실을 그리워해서 그런 걸 수도 있다. 버키는 자신이 아기를 좋아하고 아기를 구하는 걸 좋아한다는 것에 대해 부끄러워하지 않았다. 어른보단 아기가 확실히 더 좋았다. 간호사 일 중에 버키에게 딱 맞는다고 여겨지는 일은 항상 너무 힘든 일과 충분히 힘들지 않은 일 그 사이 어딘가 쯤에 있었는데 무력한 사람들이 다시 자립할 수 있도록 돕는 일도 그 중 하나였다. 그래서 버키는 할 수 있다면 항상 집중 치료가 필요한 환자들을 돌보는 일을 맡았다.

 

하지만 의수를 가지고 있다보니 작고 연약한 인간들을 다루는 일보다는 무거운 인간들을 다루는 일을 더 하게 된 것이다. 뭐 지금 필요한 일손이 말 그대로 버키의 이 손이라는데 어쩌겠는가.

 

“아기 생각하고 있구나,” 간호사실 카운터 너머에서 예쁜 목소리가 들려왔다.

 

로젠탈 씨의 약물 스케쥴을 너무 오랫동안 쳐다보고 있었다는 걸 깨달은 버키가 미소 지었다. “아기 좋아하니까요,”라고 답한 버키는 의자에 앉은 채로 한바퀴 돌았다. “근데 당신은 날 몰라요, 클레어. 정말 조금도 모른다고.”

 

“뭐래.” 클레어 템플이 눈을 굴렸다. 클레어는 이전에 야간근무를 했다가 지금은 세상에서 가장 용감하고 강하고 그냥 모든 게 다 훌륭한 여자를 간호하고 있었다. “이제 낮근무 하는 거야? 드디어 제대로 된 일상을 사네.”

 

“네, 뭐, 이제 어른노릇 좀 하려고요.” 버키가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “오늘은 무슨 일로 이렇게 친히 오신 거예요?”

 

“그냥 와봤어. 이 동네에 있는 동안 임시직으로 일해볼까 생각 중이거든. 가끔은 나도 평범한 사람들이 그리워서.”

 

“평범한 사람들도 그닥 평범하진 않아요.” 버키가 왼팔을 들며 웃었다. “저 곧 쉬는 시간인데 점심 시간 돼요?”

 

클레어가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “난 먹지 않아도 된다면 좋아.”

 

구내 식당이  _그렇게_ 맛이 없는 건 아니다. 뭐… 좀 많이 맛없긴 하다.

 

“그래서 가끔은 영웅 일도 하는 그 강화인간들 소식은 어때요?” 버키가 살짝 데친 샐러드를 먹으며 물었다. “스타크가 500번째 은퇴선언을 한 이야기는 말고요.”

 

“오늘로 501번째야,” 클레어가 농담을 했다. “동네에 새로운 사람이 나타났다는 말들이 있어. 네가 사는 곳 말이야.”

 

버키가 켁켁거리며 말했다. “브루클린이요? 뭐 할 일이 있다고요, 에그크림 나눠주고 새로운 아웃백 앞에서 시위라도 한대요?”

 

“아웃백 가지고 시위하는 건 너 아니야?”

 

“브루클린에는 체인점이 들어올 수 없다고요! 이 지역 가게가 아니면 다 망하게 만들 거예요.” 버키가 웃으며 말했지만 이건 진심이었다.

 

의자에 등을 기댄 클레어가 오버사이즈 자켓 주머니에 손을 넣었다. “소문에 따르면 그 남자는 빠르대. 강하고. 검은 색 옷을 입고 밤에만 돌아다녀서 아무도 얼굴은 제대로 못 봤대.”

 

“데어데빌 2.0이에요?”

 

마치 버키가 보지 못하는 것을 보는 것처럼 클레어의 초점이 흐려졌다가 바로 다시 돌아왔다. “세상에, 그건 아니었으면 좋겠다. 사람들은 그 남자를 노마드라고 불러.”

 

버키가 눈을 굴렸다. 자경단들의 코드네임이란. “뭐 그러면 곧 더 공원이 많은 곳으로 가게 되지 않을까요. 자기네들은 망토 입은 운동가가 없다고 브롱크스가 질투하는 것 같던데.”

 

“요즘은 다들 망토 잘 안 입어, 안전 문제 때문에.” 클레어가 버키의 팔을 때리며 말했다. 때린 곳은 왼팔이었다. 클레어는 버키의 별난 팔을 개의치 않아 할 정도로 쿨한 사람이기 때문이었다. 

 

버키는 클레어가 좋았고 클레어가 그리웠다. 그리고 클레어는 이렇게 버키가 점심 먹는 걸 보는 것보다 더 중요한 일들을 해야 한다는 것도 알고 있었다. “저 다시 일하러 가야 해요. 연락해요, 알겠죠?”

 

“그래, 좋아. 안그래도 나도 만날 사람들이 더 있어서,” 테이블에서 일어서며 클레어가 말했다. “노마한테 인사도 없이 가버리면 노마가 날 죽일 거야.”

 

영리한 판단이었다. 캡틴 아메리카조차도 노마로부터 클레어를 지키지는 못할 테니까.

 

***

 

_쾅._

 

버키가 하품을 했다. 어차피 잠에 반쯤만 빠져있던 상태였다. 어젯밤은 조용했으니 오늘은 스티브로 인해 힘든 밤이 될 거라는 건 충분히 예상이 가능했다.

 

_쾅._

 

부츠 소리가 분명했다. 벽에다 대고 부츠를 벗어 던져 부츠가 딱딱한 바닥으로 떨어졌을 것이다. 고환을 긁적거린 버키가 생각했다, 그래도 망치질보다는 낫네.

 

_철커덕._

 

벨트가 바닥에 떨어지는 소리였다. 어쩌면 아직 바지에 매어져 있는 상태일 수도 있다. 버키는 바지를 벗은 스티브를 상상하다가 억지로 생각을 떨쳐냈다. 이건 좋지 않아.

 

뭐 조금은 좋을 지도.

 

_으읏._

 

잠깐, 뭐야? 저건 분명히 고통에서 나온 신음 소리였다. 스트레칭을 할 때 온 몸이 삐걱거리면서 나오는 소리 말이다. 늙는 다는 건 거지 같은 일이었다.

 

_끼익끽._

 

미친, 사람이 침대에 뛰어들었을 때 나는 소리였다. 버키네 집벽은 너무 얇았다. 버키는 이 모든 소리들을 들으면 안되는 거였다. 이전 이웃도 이렇게 시끄러웠었나? 아니. 절대로 아니었다.

 

_으읏._

 

만약 지금 당장 외계인이 침공한다면 버키는 이걸 듣지 않아도 될 것이다. 버키가 잠에서 깼을 때 이미 반쯤 발기한 상태였던 것만으로도 충분히 상황은 나빴다. 원래  _몸이란 게_  이런걸 어쩌라고. 버키가 침대에 누굴 들인지도 정말 너무나 오래된 이 상황에서 이웃의 섹시한 개새끼가 섹스를 하는 소리를 들을 수는 없었다. 

 

버키는 벽을 두드리는 것도 고려해봤지만 지난 번을 생각했을 때 그러면 스티브가 더 크게 소리를 낼게 분명했다. 이리저리 생각을 해봐도 버키의 머리만 아파올 뿐이었다. 망할.

 

_쿵._

 

버키가 놀라 몸을 일으켜세웠다. 방금은 버키 머리 바로 뒤에서 난 소리였다. 버키는 최대한 꽉 눈을 감고서 바지 아래로 자신의 물건을 잡았다. 버키는 자신들이 공유한 벽 뒤에서 스티브가 뭘 하고 있길래 침대 머리판에 쿵 소리를 냈는지 상상하고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 버키는 100프로 상상하고 있었다.

 

스티브가 섹시한 갈색 머리의 여자와 기승위로 섹스를 하고 있다. 손은 여자의 가슴을 만지고 있고 여자의 손은 이웃들이 스티브의 소리를 듣지 못하게 하기 위해 그런 스티브의 입을 막고 있다. 스티브를 이성애자로 설정한 것은 혹시 스티브랑 섹스를 할 수도 있지 않을까 하는 버키의 기대감을 억누르는데 도움이 됐다.

 

_쿵._

 

미친. 젠장. 이제 버키는 자기가 그 섹시한 갈색 머리라고 상상하고 있었다. 눈물이 차오를 정도로 격하게 애증으로 가득한 섹스를 했다. 스티브는 아무런 소리도 못내고 있다. 왜냐면 당연히 버키가 그렇게 두지 않을 테니까.  _좀 닥쳐, 스티브._

 

_으읏._

 

좆까. 버키가 작게 신음을 흘리며 의수를 바지 속에 넣었다. 죽어도 인정하지 않을 테지만 사실 이 부드러운 메탈은 딱 하나 좋은 점이 있었다. 다른 사람의 손으로 상상하기가 쉽다는 거였다. 이 손으로도 뭔가가 느껴지긴 하지만…  _이전처럼은_  아니니까. 다른 사람이 내 물건을 만지고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 버키가 얼마나 엉망인지 전혀 신경쓰지 않는 사람이 버키의 고환을 쥐고서 손가락으로는 버키의 엉덩이를 벌리고 있었다.

 

_허어억._

 

버키가 왼손에 정액을 쏟아냈다. 오른손가락은 입으로 가져가 신음소리를 막았다. 만약 버키가 스티브를 들을 수 있다면 스티브도 버키를 들을 수 있기 때문이었다. 하지만 이제는 조용했다. 버키의 숨소리와 길거리 소리 밖에 들리지 않았다. 그리고 그 정적 속에서 버키는 잠들었다.

 

4.

 

버키는 출근하기 전 일찍 조깅을 하러 나갔다. 하지만 아침에 스티브는 보이지 않았다.

 

오늘 근무는 12시간이 아니라 8시간이었기 때문에 버키는 꽤 일찍 집에 돌아왔는데 오후에도 스티브는 보이지 않았다.

 

그렇게 어디서도 보이지 않던 스티브는 버키가 쓰레기를 버리기 위해 피곤한 몸을 이끌고 아파트를 나왔을 때가 되어서야 나타났다. 스티브는 10시 30분이라는 이 늦은 시간에 집을 나서고 있었다. 인생을 즐긴다는 건 저런 걸까? 지칠 것 같은데.

 

스티브가 눈은 마주치지 않고서 목인사를 했다. “안녕하세요.”

 

이제는 예의를 좀 차리고 있네. 많이 발전했구나. 버키는 스티브가 입은 옷을 살폈다. 또 올블랙이었다.  _장난하나_. 그리고는 버키가 한 발짝 다가섰다. “또 데이트하러 가요?”

 

“또요?” 스티브가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

 

“네, 어젯밤에도…” 버키의 목소리가 점점 작아졌다. 버키는 피곤했고, 버키는 멍청했다. 이런 상황에서 버키는 스티브와 더 대화를 이어나가면 안됐다. 지금 막 버키가 이웃의 사적인 섹시한 활동을 엿듣고 있었다는 걸 실토해버리지 않았는가.

 

스티브가 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 꼬질꼬질한 강아지 같았다. “어젯밤에 저 혼자 있었는데요.”

 

“오.” 이 때 버키의 입모양은 정말로 O 그 자체였다.

 

“그리고 당신도 혼자였죠,” 스티브가 다 안다는 듯이 웃으며 덧붙였다. “좋은 꿈 꿔요, 버제임스.”

 

“오,” 버키가 다시 말했다. 뭐야 씨발. 오  _미친_. 이름으로 놀리는 걸 가지고 화를 낼 겨를도 없었다. 왜냐면, _왜냐면_  미친. 

 

스티브는 버키가 낸 소리를 들었을 뿐만 아니라 버키가 변태같이 엿듣고 있던 걸 분명히 아무렇지 않아했다. 어떻게. 왜. 뭐지. 어떻게?!

 

버키는 집으로 들어가 바로 침대 속으로 기어들어갔다. “난 완전히 좆됐어,” 버키는 중얼거렸다. 하지만 방금 드러난 이 엄청난 사실에 대해 생각을 멈출 수가 없었다.

 

_이번엔_  스티브가 날 들을 수 있는 것도 아닌데 뭐.

 

5.

 

어떤 사람들을 일주일 일하고 일주일 쉬는 간호사들의 스케쥴이 나쁘다고 말한다. 사람을 지치게 만들어서 일하는 데에 지장을 준다고 말이다.

 

참고로 그 사람들 말이 존나 맞다.

 

버키는 축 늘어져있었다. 고비는 넘긴 상태였지만 아직 24시간 동안 더 의사들의 고함을 들으면서 스트레스를 받은 가족들 그리고 다행히 말대답을 그렇게 많이 하지는 않는 환자들을 상대해야 했다. 그래도 다음주에는 24시간 동안 쭉 자고 그 다음 24시간 동안은 쭉 비디오 게임만 할 수 있다. 왜냐면 버키는 존나 어른이니까.

 

적어도 오늘 버키는 일이 끝나고 헬스를 하러 갔다. 사고가 있기 전만큼 마른 건 아니었지만 지금은 더 강해졌고 몸이 두꺼워졌다. 그래야 의수를 끼고도 몸의 균형을 잘 맞출 수 있기 때문이다.

 

의도한 건 아니었지만 버키는 어떤 새로운 프로그램을 보다가 쇼파에서 잠이 들어버렸다. 버키의 관심을 끌만큼 재미가 있는 프로그램이 아니었던 것이 분명했다. 버키는 그 시끄러운 이웃이 이번에는 핵폭탄이라도 만들고 있어서 내가 밤 11시 45분에 잠에서 깼나라고 추측했지만 아니었다. 버키를 깨운 건 가볍게 문을 두드리는 소리였다.

 

어쩌면 샘이 버제임스를 다시 보러 온 걸 수도 있었다. 시발, 이젠 나도 날 이렇게 부르네.

 

버키는 문구멍으로 밖을 확인했지만 아무도 보이지 않았다. 본능 때문인지 뭔지 버키는 문을 열었다. 어린 아이일 수도 있지 않은가. 아니면 뭐, 강도일 수도 있어서 또다른 버키 인생의 불운한 일 중 하나가 될 수도 있지만. 버키는 헝클어진 머리를 최대한 다듬으면서 복도를 내다봤다.

 

어린 아이도 강도도 없었다. 대신 스티브가 있었다. 버키는 스티브를 보고 놀라고 말았다. 사실 그렇게 놀랄 일도 아닌데 말이다. 이쯤 되면 버키와 스티브는 거의 룸메이트나 다름 없지 않은가.

 

“제가, 어,” 스티브가 말을 더듬으며 버키의 눈 앞에 완전히 나타났다. 스티브는 눈에 보이지 않는 복도의 몇몇 공간 중 한 곳에 서있었다. 참 이상한 남자야. “노크한 사람이 저라는 걸 알면 답을 안 할 것 같아서요.”

 

버키의 시선이 스티브의 허리로 향했다. 스티브는 한 손을 자켓 안에 넣어 옆구리를 꽉 쥐고 있었다. “네, 뭐. 절 잘 모르시네요.”

 

“맞아요. 미안해요. 제가 보이는 것처럼 그렇게 못된 놈은 아니거든요.” 스티브가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “제가 못된 놈이 아니라는 건 아니에요, 저 못된 놈 맞아요, 하지만 제가 보통 예의가 없진 않거든요. 건물 관리인분이 저한테 옆집 사람은 야간 근무를 한다고 말씀하셔서 제가 이사 온 날 밤에 누군가를 방해하게 될 줄은 몰랐어요. 근데 그 때 당신이 절 개새끼라고 불렀고 솔직히 제가 엄청 찌질해서 그만, 네. 미안해요.”

 

버키가 한숨을 쉬었다. 버키는 스티브가 정말로 평범한 생활을 하길 원했다. “괜찮아요, 알았죠? 원래 최근까지는 야간근무를 하고 있었어요. 근데 제 의사 선생님이-”

 

낮근무가 우울증이랑 불안증세에 도움이 될 거라고 말해줬다고? 모르는 사람한테 나에 대해 다 말하지 말자, 제임스. 모든 것이 공개되는 요즘 같은 때에 사생활은 소중한 것이었다.

 

“그나저나.” 버키가 오른손으로 머리를 귀 뒤로 넘겼다. “왜 지금… 사과하는 거예요?”

 

한 밤 중에. 또 한 밤 중에 말이야, 스티븐.

 

“아, 그렇지.” 헛기침을 한 스티브가 다시 표정을 찡그렸다. “저번에 수술복을 입고 있던데. 의사에요?”

 

“간호사요,“ 버키가 간결하게 답했다.

 

“더 좋네요,” 스티브가 말했다. 그리고는 버키의 집에 그냥 막 걸어들어왔다. 누가 초대라도 했니? 장난해? 하지만 버키가 문을 닫자마자 스티브는 자켓 안에서 손을 꺼냈는데 그 손은 피로 뒤덮여 있었다.

 

버키는 잠이 확 달아났다. “미친 무슨 일이 있던 거예요?”

 

“총에 맞았어요,” 스티브가 아무렇지 않게 말했다. 마치 이게 일상적인 일인 것처럼.

 

“그럼 첫째, 경찰을 불러야죠, 그리고 둘째, 망할 병원에 가야 하고요!”

 

스티브가 고개를 저었다. “안되고 안돼요. 심각한 거 아니에요, 그냥-”

 

“병원에 가겠다는 말 아니면 그 무엇도 받아들이지 않겠어요,” 버키가 쏘아붙였다.

 

스티브는 그런 버키를 무시했다. “파편만 좀 없애줘요. 총알이 관통했는데 파편이 없으면 더 빨리 나을 거예요.”

 

버키는 그냥… 그냥… 스티브를 쳐다보고 있었다. 이 이웃은 올블랙으로 옷을 입고 밤새도록 밖에 있으며 어디서 맞고 온 모습으로 문을 열어주고 아무 이유 없이 총에 맞는다. 이 망할  _브루클린_ 에 사는 이웃이 말이다. 버키는 손에 얼굴을 묻으며 신음했다. “오 미친. 도대체 왜.”

 

“뭐가 왜에요?”

 

왜 내 인생은 이런 걸까? 이렇게 생각한 버키가 투덜거렸다. “왜 제 이웃이 노마드인 거죠?”

 

스티브가 어깨를 살짝 으쓱했다. “제가 이 동네를 좋아해서요?”

 

씨발.  _씨발씨발씨발_. “씨발,”이라고 읊조린 버키가 화장실로 달려갔다. 정수리 위로 머리를 묶은 버키는 수색을 시작했다. 대부분의 전문 의료인이 그렇듯 버키도 일반인들 보다는 10배 더 좋은 구급상자를 가지고 있었다. 옷장에서 오래된 담요도 가져오고 소변통도 가져오고 이것저것 모든 걸 다 챙긴 버키는 “씨발”이라며 다시 중얼거리고는 스티브에게로 돌아갔다. “옷 벗어요.”

 

스티브가 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 방금 총을 맞은 사람치고는 지나치게 능글맞았다.

 

스티브가 자켓을 벗는걸 도와주면서 버키가 툴툴거렸다. “요즘은 무슨 도시마다 슈퍼히어로가 한 명씩 있네요. 롱아일랜드를 고르면 안되는 거였어요? 거기가 축구 경기 조작의 온상이라던데. 그리고 도대체 뭘 입고 있는 거예요? 왜 가슴골을 내놓고 있는 거죠?”

 

진짜 농담이 아니었다. 자켓 덕분에 스티브는 봐줄만한 아웃핏을 완성한 것이었다. 왜냐면 자켓을 벗은 스티브는 무슨 아이스댄싱 선수처럼 보였기 때문이다. 스티브의 검정 바지는 그냥 스키니 카고 바지였고 스티브가 입은 몸에 딱 붙는 셔츠는 가슴을 너무 많이 보여주고 있어서 이대로라면 어느 케이블 채널에 나가든 모자이크 처리 당할 것 같았다.

 

“브이넥이거든요,” 스티브가 맥박을 재고 있는 버키를 째려봤다. 맥박수는 분당 46회였다. 뭐야 미친? 총을 맞지  _않은_  건강한 사람들 대부분도 이렇게 좋은 맥박수를 유지할 수는 없을 것이다.

 

“어디서 산 건데요, 여자아동용 매장?” 버키가 조심스럽게 스팁의 셔츠 옆을 말아올려 상처를 살폈다. 스티브의 말처럼 깔끔한 관통상이었다. 운 좋은 새끼.

 

“재밌으시네.”

 

“저도 알아요. 등 대고 누워요.” 버키가 바닥에 담요를 깔고 부엌 탁자에서 의자를 끌고 왔다. “발은 의자에 놓고.”

 

“귄위적이기까지.” 불필요한 말을 하면서도 스티브는 버키가 하라는 대로 했다. 버키는 상처가 없는 쪽 몸 위로 담요를 덮고 니트릴 장갑을 꼈다. 그리고는 식염수로 채워진 거대한 주사기를 꺼내들었다. “어, 그건 좀.”

 

“진정해요,” 버키가 웃으면서 주사기의 바늘을 뽑았다. “그냥 상처를 씻으려고 하는 거니까.”

 

“그렇군요. 좋아요.”

 

“좋아요.” 대화를 계속 할 수 있는 환자를 만나는 것이 그렇게 자주 있는 일은 아니었다. 가끔은 대화를 하는 게 좋은 일이기도 하다. 몸에 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 지 신경을 덜 쓰게 되니까 말이다. “그래서 지역 범죄와의 비공식적인 전쟁은 왜 벌이고 있는 거예요? 슈퍼히어로 페티쉬라도 있어요?”

 

스티브가 고개를 돌려 버키를 쳐다봤다. “아이언맨 속옷을 입은 사람이 누군데.”

 

“제가 산 것도 아니거든요, 젠장. 받은 거라고요. 아마 장난으로 준 거겠지만 그래도 공짜는 공짜잖아요.” 상처 부위가 조금 깨끗해지자 버키의 눈에 스티브가 걱정하던 파편들이 보였다. 파편이 있는 건 또 어떻게 알았대?

 

“아이언맨을 알아요?” 스티브가 누가 봐도 억지로 아무렇지 않은 척하면서 물었다.

 

버키가 살균된 겸자의 포장지를 뜯었다. “아뇨. 토니 스타크를 아는 거죠. 저한테 이걸 줬거든요.” 버키가 왼팔을 어색하게 들어보였다. “배상의 일환이겠죠. 아니면 그 짜증나는 겉모습 이면에는 정말로 착한 심성이 있는 걸 수도 있고요. 뭐 단축번호로 지정해놨을 만큼 친한 것도 아니에요.”

 

스티브가 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 버키의 팔을 쳐다봤다. “배상이요?”

 

_쨍그랑_. 파편 하나가 통으로 들어갔다. “의료 기술과 관련된 새로운 실험이었어요. 사고에서 팔다리를 잃은 사람들 중 소수가 선택되었죠. 당신도 알겠지만, 치타우리 습격 사건 말이에요.”

 

“네. 저도 어, 그 날을 분명하게 기억하고 있어요.”

 

버키는 스티브의 얼굴이 빨개진 것을 알아차렸다. “미친, 진통제를 하나도 안 드렸네요, 미안해요. 제가-”

 

“괜찮아요, 계속 해요. 이야기도요. 그래서, 그 날 스타크가 당신을 어떻게 구해준 거죠?”

 

“으음.” 상처에서 새로운 피가 나오고 있지 않다는 사실에 버키는 조금 충격을 받는 중이었다. 버키는 스티브가 어쩌면 보통 사람이 아닐 수도 있다는 것을 깨닫기 시작했다. 전에도 강화인간들을 본 적이 있었는데 스팁의 경우도 딱 들어맞았다. “뭐라고요? 아뇨. 전 그 일이 일어난 날 쉬는 날이어서 시내에 있었어요. 사람들이 다치고 있는데 그냥 가만히 있을 수는 없잖아요? 누군가한테 CPR을 하고 있었는데 건물의 일부가 제 위로 떨어진 거예요.”

 

모르는 사람한테 내 이야기를 하지 않겠다고 한지 얼마나 지났다고 이러는지. 버키는 조금 구역질이 나는 것 같아서 몸을 일으켜 앉아 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다가 내뱉기를 반복했다. “절 구해준 건 스타크가 아니라 새로운 캡틴 아메리카였어요. 별 일 아니라는 듯이 제 위에 있던 콘크리트 덩어리를 들어올렸죠. 팔은 잃었지만 캡이 제 목숨을 살렸어요.”

 

버키가 다시 남은 총알 파편을 빼내기 시작했고 스티브는 깊은 숨을 내뱉으며 눈을 감았다. “새로운 캡틴 아메리카라니 무슨 말이에요?”

 

“오 누굴 바보로 아나.”  _쨍그랑_. 다른 파편 하나가 또 나왔다. “전 슈퍼히어로들을 믿지만 음모론도 믿고 정부가 마음대로 거짓말을 할 수 있다는 것도 믿어요. 전 평생 동안 캡이 어떻게 북극에서 죽었는지 들어왔다고요. 슈퍼 세럼이 있든 없든 사람은 쉽게 살아돌아오지 않아요.”

 

근데 솔직히 지금은 좀 생각이 달라지긴 했다. 과학을 이렇게나 좋아하고 현대 기술을 엄청 신뢰하고 있으니 버키는 무엇이든 가능하다는 걸 받아들여야 할 수도 있다.

 

“흐음,” 스티브가 웅얼거렸다. “그럼 캡틴 아메리카 속옷도 가지고 있어요?”

 

“8살이 되기 전까지만요.” 버키가 헛기침을 했다. “또 즉흥적으로 수술을 할 일이 생기면 그 때 입을 게요. 가족들이 부르는 제 애칭이 그 망할 코믹스에서 따온 것부터가 이미 충분히 거지 같다고요.”

 

“버제임스라는 캐릭터는 기억이 나질…”

 

“한 번만 더 절 그렇게 부르면 이 파편들을 다시 다 넣을 거예요.”

 

“알았어요, 알았어,” 스티브가 웃으며 말하다가 몸을 움츠렸다. “아아아. 미안해요, 제임스.”

 

버키는 마지막 남은 파편에 집중했다. “버키에요,” 버키가 작게 말했다.

 

스티브가 부드럽게 미소 지었다. “버키베어의 그 버키 말이죠.”

 

“이야기하기 싫어요.”

 

“버키는 사실 코믹스에만 있었어요. 십대 사이드킥은 실제로는 없었고 원래 가장 친한 친구는 아티라는 이름의 남자였죠,” 스티브가 말했다.

 

“네?” 버키가 마지막 파편을 통에 떨어뜨리고 상처를 다시 씻었다. 버키는 자기 눈 앞에서 상처 부위가 진짜로 회복을 하고 있는 이 광경에 얼이 빠져있는 상태였다. “누구 친구가요?”

 

스티브가 표정을 찡그렸다. “스티브 로저스 말이에요.”

 

스티브. 스티브 로저스? 미친, 버키는 진짜로 정신이 나갈 것 같았다. “저. 저,어, ” 말을 더듬은 버키가 다시 하던 일에 집중했다. 이제 깨끗한 장갑을 껴야지. “당신 바지를 내려야 하는 데요.”

 

스티브가 눈썹을 들어올리자 버키가 말을 이었다. “로세핀 주사 놔야 해서요.”

 

“오,” 스티브가 고개를 떨궜다. “보통은 저녁 데이트를 먼저 한 다음에 바지를 내린다고 하려고 했는데.”

 

_미친_. “네 뭐, 지난 번엔 같이 딸도 쳤으니까 이번이 적어도 세 번째 데이트는 될 것 같은데요. 바지 내릴게요.”

 

“네, 선생님.”

 

스티브의 바지를 무릎까지 내린 버키는 스티브의 몸을 멍하니 바라보며 침을 흘리지 않기 위해 모든 정신력을 끌어모았다. 스티브의 몸은 벽돌마냥 단단했다. 만약 이게 과학기술의 결과라면 과학 만만세였다. 그리고 버키는 스티브의 브리프와 그 안의 물건은 쳐다보려고 하지도 않았다. 그걸 보고나면 버키는 정말로 죽을 지도 모르기 때문이었다.

 

버키는 스티브의 허벅지를 알코올로 닦아낸 다음 최대한 빠르게 주사를 놓고 아기 옷 입히듯이 다시 바지를 골반까지 끌어올렸다. 버키가 장갑을 벗었다. “좋은 소식은 당신이 살았다는 거고 나쁜 소식은 당신 친구가 당신이 총을 맞은 걸 보고 엄청 화를 낼 것 같다는 거예요.”

 

“안 봐도 뻔하죠.” 버키의 손을, 그것도  _왼손_ 을 잡은 스티브가 몸을 일으켜 앉은 다음 버키의 도움을 통해 일어섰다. “고마워요, 버키. 아니면 제임스? 이름이 뭐든 간에요.”

 

“버제임스라고 불러요.”

 

“당신이 좋아할 줄 알았어요. 내가 그렇게 불렀을 때 안 웃으려고 노력하는 걸 봤거든.”

 

닥쳐, 아니거든, 버키는 생각했다. 스티브의 집으로 가는 짧은 거리 동안 버키는 스티브를 부축했다. 이 멍청이는 집 문을 잠그지도 않았었다. 미친 거 아니야? “내일 일 끝나고 확인하러 올게요. 다음 24시간 동안은 칼에 찔리거나 총에 맞지 않도록 노력해봐요, 알았죠? 다시 속옷만 입고서 램프로 당신을 위협하기 싫단 말이에요.”

 

“당신이 속옷만 입고서 램프로 절 위협한 건 올해의 제 하이라이트였지만 뭐 착하게 있을 게요.”

 

버키가 눈을 깜박였다. 뭐야 방금.

 

“잘 자요, 버키.” 그리고는 스티브가 문을 닫는데 버키는 충격 받은 표정으로 서있기만 했다. 왜냐면 버키는 이런건 잘 못했기 때문이다. 욕이야 하루 종일도 할 수 있지만 방금 그건 진심인 것 같았단 말이지? 아니면 비꼬는 거였나? 씨발.

 

“잘 자요… 스티브.”

 

6.

 

***혹시 노마드가 캡틴 아메리카일 가능성도 있어요?***

 

지하철에서 클레어에게 문자를 보내면서 폰 화면을 보고 있던 버키의 눈은 초점을 잃었다가 찾는 것을 반복했다. 6번째 날은 원래도 항상 제일 힘든 날이었다. 한 밤 중에 굳이 자경단이 피를 흘리면서 나타나지 않아도 말이다.

 

***저 폰 새로 사서 그러는데 누구***

 

클레어가 보낸 답장에 버키는 신음했지만 클레어가 빠르게 다시 답장을 보냈다.

 

***농담임***

***아침부터 그런 이야기는 하고 싶지 않다***

***근데 참고로 캡틴 아메리카 다시 활동 중이야***

 

버키는 한 10초쯤 잠들었다가 펄쩍 놀라면서 잠에서 깼다.

 

***내 새 이웃이 노마드에요***

 

클레어에게서 바로 답장이 왔다.

 

***축하해***

 

***

 

버키도 자기가 이상하게 굴고 있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 옆집으로 가서 이웃의 건강을 확인하기만 하면 되는 건데도 버키는 오늘 일하러 갈 때 입은 셔츠보다 더 좋은 걸 입어야 한다는 강박을 느끼고 있었다. 그래서 평소보다 버키의 눈을 더 밝게 보이게하는 파란색 셔츠를 골랐다. 청바지는 입고 있는 것도 이미 아주 괜찮았다. 왜냐면 버키의 엉덩이와 허벅지가 아주 괜찮았기 때문이다. 그리고 버키는 항상 자신의 몸매를 돋보이는 바지를 산다.

 

근데 버키의 머리는 너무 길었다. 자기 자신에게 솔직해질 날이 온다면 버키는 본인이 머리를 어깨 길이로 기르는 이유가 관리를 더 적게 해도 되기 때문임을 인정할 것이다. 머리 자르는 횟수가 더 적어진다는 것은 그만큼 아무 것도 안하고 집에 틀어박혀 있고 싶을 때 억지로 밖에 나가야하는 일이 더 적어진다는 것을 뜻했다.

 

하지만  _오늘은_  그 결정이 거지 같이 느껴졌다. 일할 때 머리를 묶으면서 생긴 자국이 아무리 빗어도 사라지질 않았다. 하지만 그렇다고 머리를 다시 묶고 싶지도 않았다. 내 머리도 좀 쉬어야 하잖아. 누가 내 뇌를 모낭을 통해 빨아들이는 느낌이 들고 있단 말이다. 그래서 그냥 이상한 웨이브라고 치고 놔두기로 했다. 버키는 이상한 사람이니까.

 

복도에서 스티브에게 소리를 지르는 샘의 목소리가 들렸고 버키는 이제 됐다라고 생각했다. 버키가 문을 두드리자 샘이 바로 문을 열었다. 샘의 얼굴에 드러나있는 짜증이 버키를 알아보면서 사라졌다. “버제임스!”

 

“안녕하세요, 샘.” 버키가 자신의 두 손을 비비면서 스티브의 집에 들어왔다. 이사할 때 가지고 온 게 그렇게 많지는 않은지 마치 무균실 같은 인상을 주는 곳이었다. “스티브를 혼내고 있군요. 좋네요, 그럼 전 안 그래도 되니까.”

 

“그래도 당신도 쟬 혼내야해 돼요,” 샘이 대놓고 스티브를 째려보며 말했다.

 

“나에 대한 사랑이 너무들 큰 거 아니야,” 스티브가 소파에서 한탄했다. 적어도 쉬고 있긴 하네.

 

스티브의 말을 무시한 샘이 버키에게 말했다. “상처는 괜찮은 것 같아요, 내일이면 완전히 나을 거예요. 그게 좋은 일인지 아닌지는 아직 잘 모르겠지만.”

 

“아까도 말했지만, 정말로 날 사랑한다니까.”

 

버키가 고개를 갸우뚱했다. “의료 관련 일 해요?”

 

“했었죠,” 샘이 답했다. “공군 제58구조대대 소속 항공구조대였어요. 지금은 은퇴했고.”

 

“그렇군요,” 버키가 웃었다. 그리고 잠시 샘을 쳐다보다가 머리가 돌아가기 시작하면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 아 그런 거구나. 버키는 신나서 손가락을 튕겼다. “당신이 팔콘이군요!”

 

존나 미친, 왜 이 슈퍼히어로들이 다 모여서 내 인생을 방해하는 거지?

 

샘이 가슴 위로 팔짱을 꼈다. 우와  _팔뚝_  봐. 버키는 곁눈질로 스티브가 샘을 따라하는 것을 보았다. 정말 똑같이 따라하고 있었다. 샘과 스티브는 같이 고개를 기울이더니 수줍은 미소를 지으면서 말했다. “뭐 그렇게도 부르곤 하죠.”

 

자주 있는 일인가보다.

 

“어쨌든. 여긴 진짜 일을 해야 하는 사람도 있어서.” 눈을 굴린 샘이 작은 식탁에 있던 자켓과 야구모자를 들었다. 버키는 샘의 밀리터리 스타일 자켓에 놀라워하고 있었다. 샘이 어깨가 떡 벌어진 체형이라 그런지 저런 걸 입어도 전혀 힙스터 같지 않았다. 근데 그 때 샘이 식탁 아래에서 별이 그려진 망할 방패를 꺼내 등 뒤에 매달고는 자켓에 달린 클립에 끼우는 것이 아니겠는가. “스티브를 치료해줘서 고마워요, 제임스. 이게 자주 있는 일은 아니었으면 좋겠네요.”

 

“미친,” 버키가 말했다.

 

“코스튬 파티 가냐,” 스티브가 말했다.

 

샘이 윙크를 날렸다. “응, 코스튬 파티. 넌 내가 별이 그려진 타이즈를 입고 갈 것 같냐? 절대 아니거든.”

 

말도 안돼, 버키는 생각했다. 씨발 말도 안돼.

 

샘이 집을 나섰지만 버키는 아직도 조금 정신을 못차리고 있었다. 버키는 스티브에게 묻고 싶었다,  _혹시 100살 먹은 2차 대전 참전 군인이세요?_  하지만 그렇다고 해도 버키가 그 사실을 가지고 뭘 어떻게 하겠는가? 아마 스티브를 국가적 상징으로 대하겠지. 속옷만 입고 스티브에게 소리를 지르거나 스티브와 애증의 섹스를 하는 상상을 한다거나 하지는 않을 것이다. 그래서 버키는 이번에도 이 위화감을 넘기기로 했다.

 

“제가 직접 확인해봐도 돼요?” 버키가 물었다. 사적인 질문도 아니고 여기 온 목적이랑 관련이 있는 질문이니까.

 

“당연하죠.” 스티브가 일어나 셔츠자락을 배 위로 끌어올렸다. 최근에 다쳤다는 건 알 수 있어도 총상처럼은 전혀 안 보였다.

 

상처 부위를 자세히 보기 위해 버키가 무릎을 꿇고 스티브의 허리에 손을 올려 몸을 지탱했다. 사실 너무 자세히 보고 있는 건지도 몰랐다. 버키의 손가락 아래에서 스티브의 근육이 꿈틀거렸다. 피부는 새로 돋은 살처럼 부드럽고 분홍색이었다. 상태는 좋아보였다. 정말 엄청 빠르게 회복한 것이다. 갑자기 버키의 입 안이 바싹 말라왔다. 볼이 빨개진 버키가 입술을 햝았다. 발정 나서 침을 흘리기 전에 빨리 일어나야 했다.

 

“괜찮은 것 같아요?” 스티브가 물었다.

 

버키가 고개를 들어 스티브를 봤다.  _미친, 왜 고개를 들어_ , 상황이 더 어색해지잖아!

 

“엄청 좋은데요,” 휘청거리면서 일어난 버키가 답했다. “도대체 어떻게 된 건지는 모르겠지만, 네. 괜찮아요.”

 

스티브가 미소 지었다. “예전에 간호사 옆 집에 산 적이 있었는데. 그 분은 당신처럼 해주지 못했을 거예요.”

 

버키는 저 말을 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 몰랐다. “뭐, 간호사 일에도 급이 다양-”

 

스티브가 그 큰 두 손을 버키의 어깨에 올려놓으면서 끼어들었다. “칭찬이었어요. 그냥 고맙다고 해요.”

 

“그래요. 고마워요.” 버키가 고개를 끄덕였다. 흐음, 스티브의 눈은 예뻤다. 이제는 이 이웃이 그렇게 싫지 않았다. 애증의 섹스 판타지는 빠르게 다른 걸로 대체되고 있었다. 

 

씨발 망했다.

 

7.

 

버키의 무언가가 가짜 나무꾼들을 끌어당기는 게 분명했다.

 

버키는 바에서 자기한테 작업을 거는 대부분의 남자들을 그렇게 불렀다. 카페에서도 그렇고 이상하게도 직장에서도 마찬가지였다. 그냥 하는 말이 아니라 정말로, 자기가 아끼는 사람이 외과집중치료실에 있으면 차분히 앉아서 먼저 생각해야 할 것들이 따로 있지 않니. 어쩌면 이 남자들은 자기네가 딱 맞는 플란넬 셔츠와 완벽하게 깨끗한 부츠를 신고 있는 것처럼 버키도 아이러니한 패션센스를 가지고 있다고 생각하는 건지도 모른다. 머리를 묶고 찢어진 스키니진에 긴 스웨터를 입고 있으니 말이다.

 

버키는 옷을 아이러니하게 입은 것이 아니었다. 그냥 보통 좆도 신경을 쓰지 않기 때문에 이렇게 입은 것이다.

 

지금 눈 앞에 있는 이 가짜 나무꾼은 수다를 엄청 떨고 있었고 버키는 별로 집중해서 듣고 있지 않았다. 로컬 맥주가 어쩌구저쩌구 윌리엄즈버그가 쩌네어쩌네.  _브루클린_ 은 무슨. 존나 저지 출신이라고 해도 믿겠구만.

 

그냥 잠이나 자고 싶었음에도 불구하고 무슨 이유에선지 버키는 일이 끝난 후 몇몇 동료들이 술이나 같이 마시자는 말에 그러겠다고 했다. 아마 집에 가면 벽 반대편에 스티브가 있을 거란 걸 알아서 그랬는지도 모른다. 우월한 청력과 회복력, 근육 그리고 이 썩어빠진 뇌가 상기시켜주듯이 아마 우월한 페니스도 가지고 있을 그 스티브 말이다.

 

“어,” 세 번째 맥주잔을 다 비운 버키가 소리를 냈다. 당연히 로컬 맥주였다. 이거 전에 마신 것도 로컬이었다. 뭐 여기가 멕시코라면 말이다. “저 이제 가야 해요,” 버키가 술에 취한 목소리로 부쉬에게 말했다. 아니면 부시맨이던가. 이름이 뭐든 간에.

 

남자는 실망한 표정이었다. 정말 슬프구나. “제 번호를 드려도 될까요?“

 

“그럼요.” 버키가 폰을 잠금해제 하고 테이블 너머로 밀었다. 

 

_레이프_. 이 남자 이름은 레이프였다.

 

버키는 걸어서 집을 가기로 했다. 술도 깨고 지금보다 추워져서 불평거리가 하나 더 생기기 전에 쌀쌀한 10월의 공기를 마시고 싶어서였다. 이렇게 냉소적으로 굴기엔 자기가 너무 어리다는 걸 버키도 알고 있었다. 그런데 뭐 어쩌겠는가, 이렇게 생겨먹은걸.

 

버키는 남에게 관심 없는 전형적인 뉴요커처럼 고개를 숙이고 손은 주머니에 넣은 채로 걸어갔다. 하지만 이번에는 발이 휘청거려서 자기 걸음걸이에만 너무 집중하느라 길 앞에 뭐가 있는지 보지 못했다. 집까지 한 1/4 정도 남았을 때 길이 갑자기 사라졌다. 엄청 큰 덩치가 앞을 막고 있던 것이다.

 

버키가 헛기침을 했다. “실례할게요.”

 

덩치가 버키를 내려다 봤다. “돌아서 가라.”

 

망할, 버키는 이럴 기분이 아니었다. “저기요, 당신이 뭘 하는지는 관심도 없거든요, 전 그냥 집으로 제 갈 길 가는 중이라고요. 이제, 좀 지나갈게요.”

 

버키가 못생긴 덩치 옆을 지나가자 기름진 손이 버키의 오른쪽 팔뚝을 잡아왔다. 그러자 버키가 바로 왼손으로 그 남자의 손목을 잡아 비틀어 팔뚝을 놓게 하고 위협적으로 손목을 꽉 잡았다. “존나게 힘든 일주일이었다고. 제발 만지지 말아줄래.”

 

양아치는 제발이라는 단어에 발작한 것 같았다. 보통 개새끼들은 정중한 말에 반응을 좋게 하지 않으니까 말이다. 이게 행운인지 아닌지 모르겠지만 어렸을 때부터 당당하게 커밍아웃을 했던 덕에 버키는 강한 주먹을 맞을 맷집 정도는 있었다. 버키는 땅에 쓰러지지조차 않았다. 못생긴 덩치는 버키가 바로 제대로 서서 메탈 주먹으로 반격하리라고는 예상도 못했을 것이다. 취기 때문인지 아니면 거지 같았던 지난 일주일 때문인지 모르겠지만 알게 뭐야. 버키는 덩치가 길바닥에 쓰러지는 걸 보는 게 너무 즐거웠다. 

 

그 때 버키의 몸이 붕 떠올랐다. 강아지 목덜미를 잡아 들어올리듯이 누군가가 버키의 자켓을 잡아 들어올린 것이다. 버키는 몸을 흔들면서 발로 차기 시작했지만 이 거인은 그냥 웃을 뿐이었다. “뭐해요? 그만해요. 여기서 벗어나야 하니까.”

 

그래 존나 누군가 했다. “전 연약한 아가씨가 아니에요. 제가 저 놈을 해치웠다고요.”

 

“알아요.” 스티브인지 노마드인지는 버키를 내려주고는 집 방향으로 버키를 밀었다. “하지만 쟤가 망을 봐주고 있던 다른 남자들 넷은 어쩔 건데요?”

 

버키가 황급하게 주위를 둘러봤다. “어디 있는데요?”

 

“쓰레기통에요.“ 스티브가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 손은 여전히 버키의 등에 두고 있었다. “일단은요.”

 

“미친,” 버키가 조금 더 빨리 걸으며 말했다. 토기가 올라오는 것 같았지만 집에 도착하기 전까지 참을 수 있었다.

 

“브루클린 헤이츠는 예전 같지 않다고요, 친구.”

 

그래, 정말 맞는 말이었다. “어, 고마워요. 제가 당신 이제 슈퍼히어로 짓을 해도 된다고 한 적은 없는 것 같지만.”

 

스티브가 버키를 보며 미소 지었다. “원래도 명령을 잘 따르는 편이 아니라서요.”

 

“그래요? 버키가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “군인이었나봐요?”

 

“육군이요.”

 

맞네. “브루클린에는 왜 온 거예요?”

 

“여기서 자랐거든요.” 스티브가 하늘을 쳐다봤다. “고향만한 곳이 없잖아요?”

 

진짜 맞네. “어렸을 때 싸움 많이 했어요?” 버키가 물었다.

 

스티브가 웃었다. “네, 거의 매일 했죠.”

 

싸움에서 물러설 줄 모르는 바보. 맞네 맞아. 이제 확실해졌다. 버키는 엄청나게 매력적인 어르신을 짝사랑하고 있는 거였다. 그리고 과학은 정말 대단한 게 맞았다. 버키는 건물 입구 옆 벽으로 몸을 기댔지만 스티브가 바로 버키를 똑바로 세웠다. “미안해요, 제가 오늘 술을 좀 마셔서.”

 

“뭔가 반복되는 패턴이 보이네요,” 스티브가 버키를 안으로 데리고 가면서 말했다.

 

“무슨 패턴이요?” 버키가 물었다. “제가 살면서 한 끔찍한 선택들? 아니면 당신이 제 앞에 나타난 뒤부터 하루하루가 얼마나 거지 같았는지?”

 

“오.” 원래는 웃고 있던 스티브의 얼굴이 눈에 보일 정도로 어두워졌다가 빠르게 다시 돌아왔다. “술을 먹으면 당신보다 큰 사람이랑 싸우게 되는 걸 말하려고 했는데.”

 

“네, 그것도 있네요. 진짜로 데킬라 끊을 거예요. 이전에도 한 다짐이긴 한데. 이번에 진심이에요,” 버키가 분위기를 띄우려고 하며 말했다. 먹히는 것 같진 않았다. “이봐요, 좀 전에 한 말은 반쯤만 진심이었어요.” 

 

스티브는 집이 있는 층으로 가는 계단을 조용히 올라가 복도의 끝까지 갔다. 그리고 그 때서야 몸을 돌려 버키에게 “계속 해봐“라는 뜻의 표정을 지었다.

 

버키가 한숨을 쉬었다. 버키는 말을 막 쏟아내고 싶지 않았다. “전 제가 살면서 한 선택들을 까는 걸 좋아해요, 그래도 되니까. 제가 한 선택들이잖아요. 저 멀리 있는 맨하튼 서쪽에 있는 병원에서 고통스러울 정도로 긴 시간을 일하는 것도 제가 한 선택이고요. 사회 생활에 제한을 둔 것도 제  _선택_ 이에요, 건강하고 평범한 사람들이랑 지내는 건 지치거든요. 그리고 다음 일주일 휴가는 잠을 자고 비생산적인 일을 하면서 낭비할 건데 그것도 제 선택이에요.”

 

스티브가 입을 열었지만 버키가 말을 막았다. “기다려요.”

 

“그래요.”

 

“팔을 잃은 건 제 선택이 아니었어요. 게이가 된 것도 제 선택이 아니죠, 참고로 저 게이에요. 그리고 옆 집에 뭔 슈퍼히어로가 이사를 온 것도 제 선택이 아니라고요.” 버키가 깊게 숨을 들이 마셨다. “그러니까 무슨 말이냐면, 이런 일들을 제가 바꾸려고 하지는 않을 거라는 거죠. 전 불평하는 걸 존나 잘하지만 때때로 제 통제에서 벗어난 일들은 그냥 받아들여야 해요.”

 

스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. “알아들었어요. 믿기 힘들겠지만.”

 

“좋아요.” 버키가 손을 더듬거리면서 열쇠를 찾았다. “이제 가서 브루클린을 구해요. 그러다가 죽지나 말라고요, 이 바보야.”

 

“역시 날 신경 쓰고 있었네요.” 손경례를 한 스티브가 계단을 뛰어내려갔다.

 

“그냥 또 새로운 이웃에 적응하기 싫어서 그런 거거든요!” 버키가 복도 아래로 소리쳤다.

 

방금 그 말.  _그건_  버키가 살면서 한 말 중에 가장 큰 거짓말이었다.

 

8.

 

버키는 잤다.

 

버키는 냉장고를 탈탈 털었다.

 

버키는 다시 잤다.

 

아, 그래. 아주 좋아.

 

9.

 

_똑똑똑._

 

버키가 아파트를 둘러보면서 입술을 물었다. 지금은 한낮이었다. 아마존에서 시킨 것도 없었다. 적어도 버키가 기억하기로는 말이다. 그리고 최근 일들을 생각해보면 버키에게 누가 찾아오는 건 버키가 잠을 자려고 할 때뿐이었다.

 

흥미롭네.

 

버키는 문구멍은 그냥 패스하고 여기가 마치 1955년 미국의 교외지역인 것처럼 문을 활짝 열고는 드라마틱하게 골반을 돌리면서 1955년 컨셉을 완성시켰다. 푸들 치마를 입었으면 효과가 더 있었을 텐데. 방문객은 놀란 모습이었다. 푹 쉰 모습의 버키를 이번에 처음 봐서인 것 같았다.

 

버키도 조금 놀랐다. 찾아온 사람이 스티브였기 때문이었다. 그리고 스티브에게선 아무런 상처도 보이지 않았고 평소처럼 검은 옷을 입고 있지도 않았다. 대신 파란색 옷을 입고 있었는데 파란색… 정말 잘 어울리는 색이었다. “안녕하세요…?” 버키가 말끝을 살짝 올리면서 인사했다.

 

스티브가 웃었다. “안녕하세요. 새로 이사 온 이웃인데 제대로 인사를 드린 적이 없는 것 같아서요. 스티브 로저스 입니다,” 스티브가 문지방 안쪽으로 손을 뻗으며 말했다.

 

표정 관리해라, 버키가 생각했다. 속으로  _뭐야 씨발_ 이라고 외치고 있는 걸 모르게 해야 해. 버키가 스티브의 손을 잡아 악수했다. “음. 제임스 반즈에요. 버키라고 불리기도 하죠.”

 

스티브의 손이 멈췄다. “정말요? 버키 반즈. 그게 진짜 이름이에요?”

 

“더 이야기하기 싫네요,“ 버키가 고개를 저으며 말했다. “저기, 얼굴이 익숙한데. 전에 제 목숨을 구해주신 적이 있나요?”

 

“네,” 스티브가 조용히 말하고는 손을 다시 가져왔다. “두 번이요.”

 

좋아. 버키가 떨리는 숨을 내뱉었다.  _좋아_. “와우. 제가 사고를 잘 당하는 타입이거나 아니면 당신이 무슨 히어로라도 되나보네요.”

 

“둘 다일 수도 있죠,” 스티브가 장난스럽게 말했다. 어깨를 쫙 핀 스티브가 두 손으로 박수를 쳤다. “아마 제가 여기 왜 왔는지 궁금하겠죠.”

 

“에, 조금요.”

 

스티브가 자기 집 문 앞 바닥에 놓여있던 흰색 종이봉투를 들었다. “당신한테 선택지를 주려고요.”

 

버키가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “무슨 선택지요?”

 

“일주일 휴가를 어떻게 보낼지 말이에요,” 스티브가 말했다. “하루 종일 자면서 혼자만의 삶을 즐길 수도 있겠죠. 그리도 당신 집에 있는 전자제품을 생각해봤을 때 티비도 엄청 많이 보고 모르는 사람들이랑 온라인으로 1인칭 슈팅 게임도 할 수 있고요.”

 

젠장, 스티브는 이미 버키를 너무 잘 알고 있었다. “아니면요?”

 

“아니면,” 스티브가 기름으로 얼룩진 종이봉투를 들어올렸다. “당신의 새로운 이웃이 점심으로 치즈버거를 사왔으니까 집으로 초대해서 같이 버거를 먹고 서로를 좀 더 잘 알아가 볼 수도 있겠죠. 어쩌면 변태 같지  _않은_  친구로까지 발전해서 같이 딸치게 될 수도 있고요. 엄청 얇은 벽을 사이에 두고 서로의 소리를 들으면서 하는 대신에요.”

 

버키는 머리카락이 빨개진 볼을 가려주길 바라면서 고개를 숙였다. 하지만 그래도, 버키가 정말 미친 놈이 아니라면 이건 살면서 제일 고르기 쉬운 선택지였다. 귀 뒤로 머리를 넘긴 버키는 옆으로 몸을 비키면서 스티브를 안으로 들어오게 했다. 음식이 담긴 봉투를 보자 배에서 꼬르륵 소리가 들려왔다. “저기, 그거 새로 생긴 아웃백에서 사온 건 아니겠죠?”

 

스티브가 코웃음을 쳤다. “제가 무슨 이 동네에 처음 온 사람 같아요?”

 

15.

 

버키는 6년 만에 처음으로 병가를 냈다. 자세히 말하지는 않았고 대충 침대에서 나가질 못하겠다라고만 둘러댔다.

 

뭐. 그게  _완전_  거짓말인 것도 아니잖아.

 


End file.
